Five-Six
Five-Six was the Mini-Con partner of [[Great Blowhard|'Great Blowhard']] and was a part of his reign of terror over the city off Fanonicus. Remaining loyal to the end, he none the less survived the purge that bought down his master before disappearing himself. Five-Six did not become Great Blowhard’s partner by choice or design, nor did he do such through any coercion or capture. Rather, their alliance came about largely by accident with the pair of them simply being in the same place at the same time. When Five-Six arrived in Fannonicus, the city was deep into its Dark Age. Effectively leaderless, it had been functionally taken over by Great Blowhard who was in the process of tearing down all that had come before and replacing it with his own twisted mockeries. At first, Five-Six did not seem to know what to do in this brave new world. Initially, his first few constructions consisted of simply copying designs taken from other sources with no attempts to alter them or make them his own at all beyond simply dropping them in a new location. After several such constructions, Great Blowhard took to mocking Five-Six for his lack of creativity and originality, even as he was busy claiming the works of other as his own. Despite this, Five-Six chose to form an alliance with Great Blowhard. Soon the two of them had an active partnership, working together to functionally bring under their control. Five-Six followed his partner’s lead, and would frequently deface or tear down the works of others and rebuild them to his own design. And while he did put up his own constructions, they were often slipshod, poorly designed and frequently improperly classified or addressed. When Dark Piscine returned to the city and claimed control of it, Five-Six chose to stand up against him. However, his logic was flawed; Five-Six claimed that Dark Piscine could not take control of the city because Great Blowhard already ruled it. However, this ignored the fact that Great Blowhard had no authority at all, and had never been given any legitimate rulership over the city. Consequently, Five-Six’s objections were dismissed as groundless by the Dark Council who gave Dark Piscine full control over the city. Following Great Blowhard’s exile, Five-Six chose to be his sole defender. He demanded that Dark Piscine reinstate Great Blowhard, claiming that his punishment was groundless. When Dark Piscine listed each and every one of Great Blowhard’s crimes, Five-Six claimed that they shouldn’t count, regardless of the fact that even just one of them was grounds for his punishment. When that failed, Five-Six relented, or so it seemed. Instead, Five-Six began work on altering and remodelling some of Great Blowhard’s remaining constructions. When Dark Piscine stopped him (citing that doing such was against the laws of Fannonicus), Five-Six claimed that Great Blowhard had given him permission to do such. Dark Piscine pointed out that due to his exile, Great Blowhard had no authority over anything in the city any more, including his own works. Furthermore, he pointed out that this included allowing his works to be remodelled by proxy. Taking the hint, Five-Six left Fanonicus, choosing to relocate to Great Blowhard’s own city in the toxic swamps. He then chose to leave that, abandoning his one-time master before they sank into the muck. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Males Category:Articles by Daytebayte Category:Mini-Cons